Convergence Part 1
by TheAmbitiousWriter
Summary: This is where it all began. Little did the four of us know that walls between worlds are crumbling. We thought we had it under control. We thought we knew what we were doing. We thought it would be a good idea to give Edward Elric coffee. How wrong we were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, TheAmbitiousWriter here. I apologise; I kind of fell off the map for a bit there. Well, I LIVE! ...Anyway, I** ** _know_** **I haven't updated any of my stories in practically forever. I'm sorry.** n **But my friends Reyna, Kristina, Chandler and I (I've changed the names for security reasons) have been working on this one for a long time, and it's finally finished, despite distractions. Of course, the story is still going on, trailing across fandoms, because it's just that big. But for the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom, the one that started this story, I have finally decided to post Convergence Part 1. So please, bear with me the awkwardness of this starting point. It gets really, really funny later on, and in later parts in different fandoms, there starts being some drama, some romance... all that jazz. If you want to, you can follow the story through all the fandoms it crosses as I post more and more of it. Each part will be a different one. And yes, this was written by four different people. Mistakes will happen. So, without further ado, part 1, chapter 1...**

 _Part I_

Chapter 1: Rory

So I was having a perfectly normal day until a small, blond-haired alchemist fell out of the sky. And landed on top of me. Ouch.

He was screaming really loudly, too. That guy has a set of pipes on him. I'm surprised I didn't go deaf. And what's worse, when he hit the ground (or rather, hit me) he didn't _stop_ screaming.

"Dude! You're not falling anymore!" I shouted over the noise. He fell silent.

"Oh."

"Could you… get off me now?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" He quickly stood up. I briefly wondered why it was raining Fullmetal Alchemist cosplayers, but I didn't get a chance to ask, because I glanced up and saw said cosplayer's costume. Wooooow.

"Man, that coat is awesome~!" I squealed, feeling my inner fangirl (yes, boys can fangirl) flare up. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"What? What are you talking about?" The guy looked genuinely confused. I got the message.

"Riiiight, guess those don't exist in _Amestris._ Wink wink."

He just stared at me.

"Uh, never caught your name. Or your reason for falling out of the sky."

"I'm Edward-"

"Elric, I know." I sighed. This was why I never cosplayed. People got waaaaay too into character.

He looked even more confused, but apparently decided against questioning my already questionable sanity and instead asked where he was.

"Portland, Oregon. Empty lot full of food carts. So I guess it's not really empty-"

"Where?"

"Y'know, Oregon? The U. S.? North America? Earth- I'm sorry, your eyes are freaking me out. Just like, wazzam, gold! It looks really cool though."

The guy looked like he was about to say something else when a loud _clang_ resonated through the streets.

"Drat, that'll be Al!" Cosplay Dude took off, epic coat billowing behind him. I chased after.

"Wait, you never told me where you got your costuuuuuume~!"

I stopped when I saw the armour. Cosplay Dude was flitting about like a small, golden bat, asking the guy in the armour if he was okay. It would've looked pretty normal (for Portland) if the guy's helmet hadn't been sitting on the ground by my feet.

The armour was empty.

I am ashamed to say that I screamed like a girl.

I wasn't expecting that, okay?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screeched. "THAT ARMOUR IS LEGITIMATELY EMPTY! Either we have reached the height of cosplay or this is flippin' REAL!"

"Brother, who's that?" asked the shockingly real Alphonse Elric. "And where are we?"

"I have no idea, both times," admitted Edward.

There was an awkward silence where I probably should have said something like "Rory Stockhelm, at your services!" but I was too busy standing there with my mouth hanging wide open.

I probably would've stood there all day if I hadn't heard my friend Kristina scream.

I reacted almost as quickly as Edward did, but he quickly outran me (I'm out of shape). Turning a corner, he stopped so suddenly I collided with him, sending us both tumbling to the ground.

We stared.

"Chandler, NO SETTING COLONEL MUSTANG ON FIRE!" screeched Kristina.

"I thought he'd put it out!" shot back my other friend, Chandler.

"This is gonna be a long day," sighed Reyna, the third party member.

"So, would this be a bad time to shout 'A wild Edward approaches'?" I laughed nervously. Kristina shot me a death glare.

"This is gonna be a really long day."

A very charred and sooty Colonel approached me warily. "Just who are you people?"

"WE ARE THE OTAKUS!" yelled Kristina dramatically.

"Actually, I'm not," pointed out Chandler.

"I apologise for my friends," I monotoned. "My name is Rory. Rory Stockhelm. These are my friends, Kristina, Chandler, and Reyna."

"I am Colonel Roy Musta-"

"Yeah, we know."

"How the hell do you know that?" piped up Edward.

"Can we show them? Oh, please can we show them?" begged Kristina.

"Wouldn't it be bad for them to know their futures? Remember what Doctor Who has taught you, my pupil. Never go against the laws of time."

"Up until the present, then! C'mon, we can have an FMA marathon! _With the characters!_ "

"So you want to squish them all into your place and watch it on your teeny tiny television?"

"We could go to your place, Rory," suggested Reyna.

"W-wait! I never agreed to anything-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Edward interrupted.

Kristina placed both hands on his shoulders. It was easy, since he was quite a bit shorter than her. "Listen, Ed, you might want to sit down for this."

"I don't-"

"Sit down, Brother," ordered Alphonse.

Edward sat.

Kristina pointed at Colonel Mustang, her finger inches from his nose, making him go cross-eyed.

"YOU are an anime character!" The finger travelled around to point at Al. "YOU are an anime character!" Edward stared down the pointing finger last of all. "EVERYONE is an anime character!"

Chandler frowned. "Well, just those three."

"Wait, is this really happening?" I tried to ask, but no-one answered me. Kristina was busy explaining what anime was to Ed and Al, while Reyna tried to prevent Chandler from setting the Colonel on fire again.

I left to buy some deep-fried ice cream from a nearby food cart, and when I came back, things had escalated.

"No! Don't throw glitter on Ed, Kristina, now he looks like Edward Cullen!"

"Confession: I have never seen past episode 3 of Brotherhood."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Edward who?"

"It's not my fault!"

"And I set fiiiiiire to the rain!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Would you prefer THIS MUSTANG'S ON FIIIIIIIIIIRE!"

"That's _worse!_ "

"Brother, calm down!"

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"

I watched it all unfold, slowly chewing my deep-fried ice cream.

Better than a movie.

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! If you didn't, that's understandable. But leave a review anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Coolc341 for reviewing!**

Chapter 2: Reyna

"I can't do this anymore! I give up! You're all insane!" I collapsed facedown on the concrete at Rory's feet.

After a few minutes I looked up in sudden realization. "Hey, Rory-kun? Where did you get that deep-fried ice cream?"

As soon as I began to taste my own deep-fried ice cream, a calm persona was able to conquer my mind.

"Al-kun, you like cats, right?"

When he looked towards me, I swore I could see sparkles behind him and a blush on his metal face. "I LOVE cats!"

"Do you want to meet my cat, Hazel?"

Now there definitely _were_ sparkles behind the kind-hearted teen. "Yes, please! Ed never lets me keep any."

Five minutes later, we all arrived in front of my yellow abode.

Not to my surprise, the door was unlocked. Almost immediately after shutting the door, I was violently attacked by a squealing, giggling ball of Lena. "Sis sis! Hi!" She looked over and saw that there were other people in the house. She slowly and cautiously scooted over to me. I sighed and picked her up before descending the stairs towards my room, beckoning the awkward mob of teens to follow.

I jumped at a loud scream from behind me. I whipped around, startled. There stood Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, dog of the military, standing terrified as a fluffy ball of fur circled around his legs. "Mrow?" Stifling a laugh, I reached down and scooped up the grey cat.

"Seriously, Ed? You were scared of this little furball?" I rolled my eyes and turned to Alphonse. " Oh, Al, this is my cat. Her name is Hazel and she is the _sweetest_ cat _ever_ and is _not at all_ violent. You can hold her if you want." The large suit of armour nodded furiously and I carefully transferred her to his gentle arms.

"So, Kristina-san, Chandler-senpai, is there anything you want to do or something?"

"Rory-san wants to take a nap," groaned Rory.

"YOU JUST USED AN HONOURIFIC TO REFER TO YOURSELF!" shrieked Chandler.

"I'm tired, okay?! Edward is a tiring person to handle!"

"DON'T BE BLACK STAR, RORY-KUN!"

"I CAN BE WHOEVER I WANT!"

Edward finally got the insult through his thick skull. " Hey!"

~Rory~

I should have known better than to let our little gang stop off at Starbucks.

Much of what transpired there I have sworn never to speak of again, but I can at least tell you that it involved Edward reciting the Periodic Table of Elements around twenty times. The whole thing. 118 elements. Never give that boy caffeine.

Mustang randomly seduced the girl behind the counter. All he said was "hello" and she started swooning.

Alphonse didn't mean any harm. Honestly. It's not his fault he's seven feet tall with a spike on his head. And really, Starbucks should get a bigger door anyway. I mean, Ed might've made it a little bigger when he fixed it with alchemy, but it's a little hard to tell what with all the skulls and demon horns.

We got banned from Starbucks.

"HYDROGENHELIUMLITHIUMBERYLLIUMBORONCARBONNITROGENOXYGENFLOURINENEONSODIUMMAGNESIUMALUMINIUM…" sang Ed, climbing on top of Alphonse and showering us all with empty coffee sleeves.

"Okay, which one of you gave Ed coffee?" I accused, cardboard coffee sleeves bouncing off my head.

Chandler slowly raised a hand. "I, uh, asked him what he wanted and he said 'I don't care', so I just got him coffee…"

"Brother… Calm down…" pleaded Alphonse as Edward started playing soccer with his brother's head.

"Solution!" Kristina snatched Al's head out of Edward's grip and slammed it over his own golden head. Edward stumbled around, unable to see, until he bumped into Al and promptly fell over.

"That works," the Colonel approved.

"Mrphhhhsmrggggphhhmgghh!" Ed protested. Reyna patted him on the head (or rather, the helmet currently covering his head).

"There, there, Ed," she said comfortingly. "At least none of that coffee had milk in it."

"Actually, it did."

"MRRRRRRPHHHGHHHH!"

We tried to get the helmet off, but… well…

"It's stuck."

"But… my head!"

"It's alright, Al, I'm sure we'll get it off." soothed Reyna.

I yanked harder, but the helmet was well and truly stick. "Geez, Kristina, did you put glue in this thing?"

"I don't know! Maybe he just has a really big head!" I heard Ed grumble something from inside the helmet, but I couldn't understand it for the life of me. I had a feeling I didn't really want to, though.

"Okay… Chandler, grab his legs!" She stuck her tongue out at me, but obeyed. Ed flailed around a lot, making it difficult. "One… two… three… Pull!"

We pulled.

The helmet slid upwards and I cheered. However, then it decided to get stuck on Ed's rather sticky-outy nose.

"Oh, _come on!_ "

"Hey, I can't see anything!" complained Edward, blindly feeling his way around until he walked straight into the Colonel. "Al? Is that you?"

"Considering I'm not seven feet tall and made of metal, I'd say no," drawled Mustang.

Edward tried to look indignant. It was hard when half his face was covered by a lopsided metal helmet. He then turned to strut off in a dignified manner, but his feet got tangled in the long, white plume of hair hanging down from Al's helmet, and he promptly fell on his face with a loud _clang._

"Well… That just happened…" I deadpanned. "Anyone got butter?"

"Butter?" Kristina asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I figure if we grease him up enough it'll probably come off."

Behind her, Reyna turned bright red.

"What?"

"With butter." The thought occurred to me that I was talking about rubbing butter on the Fullmetal Alchemist and before I knew it, I was flushing too.

"Well, if you've got a better idea…" I spluttered. My face felt hot. _Well,_ I thought, _this is awkward._

I knew that Reyna had a huge anime crush on Ed. I wasn't as good at reading Kristina, but I knew she, at the very least, thought he was objectively pretty. _**(Hello friends, IRL Kristina persona here, I am gay as all hell, so no crushes, only an appreciation of beauty.**_ **)**

And as for me, well, I'm gay as they come. _**(YAYYYYYYYY! GAYYYYY!- Kristina's irl persona.)**_

"Okay, so butter is out!" I spluttered, my face as red as Reyna's. "Any other ideas?"

"Yeah. We chop his head off." Chandler looked at me, completely serious.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! shrieked Edward.

Chandler has never seen past episode 3 of Fullmetal Alchemist. And she holds Edward in no high regard. At all.

Apparently not even enough regard to want his head to stay attached to his body.

 **A/N: Using honourifics to refer to oneself is considered very arrogant, though that is usually with -sama. For those of you that don't know (I was one of you until recently), -san is a gender-neutral honourific, -kun is more male and -chan more female, while -senpai means senior, basically.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reyna

"We could cut off his nose," I deadpanned. Rory and Kristina looked absolutely horrified. "I was only joking!"

"Well we need to think of _some_ way to get my head out of Al's helmet!" exclaimed Ed, exasperated.

"Well we're definitely not going to use butter," pointed out Rory.

"We could use soap," I suggested.

"I have some hand sanitizer. Would that work?" offered Rory, holding a small bottle of hand sanitizer and his amazing never-ending backpack with a TARDIS design.

"Is your backpack secretly the TARDIS or we just seriously lucky?" I took the bottle from Rory's outstretched hand and examined it. "This should work just fine. Thanks, Rory-kun."

"You're welcome."

Five tiring minutes later Ed was finally freed.

"THANK YOU!" shouted the short teen, standing with a fist pumped up in the air.

"Hey, Rory-kun? Do you wanna head over to your house to show these two and Chandler-senpai the show?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Come on everyone, we're going to my house now!"

I was practically bouncing with excitement when we finally reached Rory's house.

"So what exactly is it that we're doing over here?" inquired Ed.

"We are going to watch a show on Netflix called Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood," explained Kristina.

"Aaaah, wait a minute," Rory realised, "Wouldn't it bad to show them the future? And didn't we already go over this? I'm going to shut up now."

"What's a 'Netflix'?" questioned Al.

"You'll see, Alphonse," I responded.

"Wait. Why am I here?" asked Chandler.

"Because you need to watch anime!"

Soon all attention was diverted to the telly as Rory had started the show. The first few minutes were hilarious seeing Ed, Al, and Mustang completely flip out at anything happening on the telly. Mustang nearly set the television on fire when his face first appeared. Ever-helpful, Rory Stockhelm simply shouted, "FIRE STYLE NO JUTSU!" Roy's gloves were confiscated soon after that. Rory, on the other hand, was banned from making any Naruto references as he was the only one who would even understand them.

The three alchemists had quite a fright when the theme song came on and Rory and I began singing along.

" _Kono omoi wo keshite ni wa mada jinsei nagai desho_."

"AAAAAAAA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

When the song reached the fast part, the Amestrians were shocked to find Rory still singing each and every word.

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT A HUMAN SHOULD BE CAPABLE OF! IT'S INSANE!" panicked Edward.

"What language is that?"

"The language that your show originally aired in and technically you should all be speaking right now… but I guess we got the dub version? I kinda wish we'd gotten sub, just 'cause it would be awesome to see you guys with little floating subtitles every time you spoke…" Rory trailed off when he realised no-one was listening.

~Kristina~

"Actually, for him it is really normal; sometimes we can't get him to shut up," I said, "at all."

Everyone else agreed. Well, mainly just Chandler. Thankfully, I managed to calm Ed down in time for the first part of the show. The three Amestrians watched in wonder as their lives played out on the screen, going through their entire experience with MacDougal. No one spoke the entire time, too focused on watching the expressions of Rory's guests as they saw themselves and the idiotic things they did in the first episode, when they knew nothing about the truth, now that they were aware of the conspiracy and all that.

Once the episode ended, they were all still in a state of shock and looked at us.

"On to the next episode!" exclaimed Rory. I was about to go along with him until I remembered the plot of the next episodes.

"Wait, we shouldn't!" I said as fast as I could.

"Why not, Kristina-san?" questioned Reyna.

"I just remembered the plot of the next episodes, and considering that, I don't think it's something that they'll want to watch happen again. I want to show them more of the series as well, I really do, but it would just be painful. Besides, the last thing we want is to accidentally go too far in the series."

The normal-ish people around me, minus Chandler because she can't be bothered to finish the series, mulled this over and then there was a chorus of 'ohh's as they realized why I said no.

"And why can't we continue with this fascinating activity?" spoke Roy in that kind of dissaproving parent tone.

"Oh, nothing, just reasons that come from- uhhh…" I trailed off. Luckily, Rory had my back with a quick reply of his own.

"Security reasons!" he improvised. "Ed and Al are the main characters, so it would reveal all their secrets! You have secrets too, right Colonel? Like your parents?"

Mustang's face went through several expressions very rapidly.

"Checkmate, Colonel Bastard," I gloated, even though Rory was the one who came up with the reason.

"What, no reply, Colonel?" spouted Ed, looking all too pleased with the situation Roy was in.

"Well Fullmetal, I-" He didn't get to finish his scentence before we were all blinded by a flash of bright light, one that shouldn't have been in Rory's house. When it dissipated the Amestrians were gone, probably back home. It felt like something else was missing too… Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me.

Epilogue

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Rory squinted against the white brilliance, shielding his eyes. When the world came back into focus, he blinked some more, but out of confusion.

Edward, Alphonse, and Mustang were gone.

So was Chandler.

"Do you think they went back to Amestris…?" Kristina wondered tentatively.

"Do you think Chandler went with them?" Rory responded, his face unusually grave.

"Oh, _no,_ " gasped Reyna, and at the same time, Kristina let out a more profane synonym.

"I-I'm sure she'll be fine," laughed Rory nervously. "What could possibly happen to her? After all, she's probably with Ed-"

"She's probably with Edward-"

"She's _dead._ "

 **Sorry this was so short, but it's only the beginning, after all. Part II is -man, so if you want to check it out, I'll be posting it in that category soon...**


End file.
